Incendium
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Le mira fijamente a los ojos. No se había esperado nada de eso, y a pesar de que estuviera comiendo helado hace un rato atrás, sentía un incendio alzarse por todo su cuerpo. —Siempre quise hacer eso.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Puede que sea una especie de _What If?_ OOC, al parecer, sobre todo en Gray. ****En donde mi headcanon de Gray atraído por Lisanna desde niños, hace acto de presencia por segunda vez.**

 **La verdad es que no me ha dejado satisfecha, pero me he echado** — **cargado, tardado** — **horas. HORAS, como con todo... y no mame, no iba a dejarlo ahí tirado y ya (?).**

* * *

 **Incendium**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando la volvió a ver, él reparó en que ya nada era como antes. Seguía siendo la misma más escondida, más adulta, pero no menos niña ni más ingenua. Caer en cuenta de que había regresado a Earth land con ellos, lo había dejado sin saber cómo reaccionar.

¿Seguiría siendo capaz de sonreír como antes? ... No. Claro que no. Pero sabiendo como era, seguro que lo intentaría por los demás.

La fiebre del regreso de Lisanna no pasó en una semana. Cada vez estaba más ansioso y molesto. Nadie la dejaba en paz por último unos minutos, y Lucy, quien no solía hacer lo mismo —lo que agradecía dado que era alguien con quien podía platicar sin problemas— se había encargado de convivir con la albina. Podía jurar que se harían buenas amigas, pero no estaba muy seguro de si sería algo beneficioso para él.

Lisanna, la chica que lo había atrapado a los doce años y contando. Lucy, la chica por la que tenía un leve enamoramiento. Tal vez que estuvieran juntas no fuera lo mejor para su salud mental.

Eso, y que Lisanna a penas se había girado a mirarlo. ¿Siempre se habían llevado de una manera tan indiferente? No. No lo recordaba así a pesar de que se la pasara al lado del idiota de Natsu. Todos eran unos buenos amigos, Cana un poco más alejada, pero todos se llevaban bien y convivían bastante.

¿Por qué no podía acercarse? Ni siquiera al regresar pudo cruzarse con ella gracias a Natsu. Siempre acaparando todo, a todos, y a aquellas dos chicas en especial.

Seguramente que Juvia no caía sólo porque lo veía como una especie de héroe todavía. Y qué más daba, no le sorprendería si terminaba acercándose lo suficiente a Natsu. Él era el Sol, después de todo, y Gray la Luna. Las estrellas y la pálida luz rondaban a su lado, pero sólo le acompañaban. De ser que ellas escogieran, estaba seguro de que se inclinaban a por el cálido y amistoso Sol.

Mientras que el agua posiblemente dejara de sentirse agraciada bajo su incolora luz y su oscuro manto. Tan despojada de los ojos que la miraran con admiración por su causa.

Y llegaba a preguntarse por qué tenía alcance a ser tan patético. Así que simplemente se decidió a salir de aquel lugar a sentirse no sólo patético, sino que también solo, sin darse cuenta realmente de que Lisanna se había largado por los pelos con un poco de la ayuda de Lucy.

Se daba una vuelta por el parque del centro cuando la vio. No tenía ni idea de cuándo había salido gracias a su trance, aunque de todas formas se sintió un poco más aliviado por ella. Su expresión parecía más real una vez se alejaba de los demás, pero no por eso más feliz.

Se acercó a la banca en donde estaba sentada. Había pasado a cerrar los ojos y echar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. El cabello corto se le movió por la brisa y entonces sus hombros bajaron de un brusco movimiento, suspirando. Gray se sentó a su lado, sin mirarla. Cuando ella presintió que no estaba sola, abrió los ojos y dio un salto, no esperando, claramente, que fuera Gray.

Volvió a suspirar.

—Me has asustado.

Gray la escuchó reír, carecedora por completo de un sincero sentimiento. Riendo por cumplir, tal vez viéndose obligada a esconder que no se sentía tan feliz como esperaba al regresar.

—¿Por qué no lo dices? Te sientes presionada y mucho menos feliz —murmuró.

Su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro, ligeramente, y entonces gruñó.

—Me tomo demasiada confianza, debo recordar que ahora eres como una extraña.

Lisanna se quedó en silencio, mirando su perfil y notando lo bien que se veía luego de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo su cuerpo se heló por sus palabras. ¿Era acaso una extraña? Al parecer para él lo era. Había pensado que le sonreiría al verla, que le daría una bienvenida muy a su manera, pero nada de eso se comparaba al hecho de que la había mirado como nunca antes. Como si fuera una persona ajena intentando reparar algo que no le concernía.

Algo que había hecho como la otra Lisanna. Y que tal vez estaba por hacer de nuevo.

—Suenas peor de lo que pensé.

Al fin Gray la miró, esta vez con una expresión indescifrable.

—Has cambiado. Antes no ibas a encubrir lo mal que te sientes.

—Estoy feliz de volver —afirmó.

—Claro. Pero no lo pareces tanto. Sólo pareces... Más complicada por estar acá.

—¿Insinúas que ya no es como antes? —preguntó después de unos segundos.

—Sí, pero no lo insinúo, lo estoy diciendo. Y tú también eres consciente de eso —dijo.

Lisanna frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué quieres llegar diciéndome eso?

Gray suspiró suavemente, no cansado, un poco complicado, tal vez. No era su plan hablarle de esa forma cuando no se veían hace tanto. Mucho menos a ella. Pero no había podido evitarlo.

—No creo que sea lo mejor actuar de una manera que no quieres. Si les muestras que estás extremadamente feliz, ellos se acostumbrarán y se te hará complicado cuando no lo estés. Será como si estuvieras atrapada. Explotarás algún día y sólo harás que se sientan culpables por no notarlo. Por lo menos podrías consolarte con que hay una persona a la que no lograste engañar —echó la cabeza hacia atrás, acomodándose en su lugar.

Lisanna relajó su expresión y lo observó cerrar los ojos con comprensión.

—¿Qué bicho te picó? —cuestionó de pronto sin el tono despectivo correspondiente que se utilizaba para aquella pregunta.

Gray cruzó los brazos.

—El que detesta ver a Lisanna tan infeliz —dijo.

Lisanna se sintió hasta aliviada. Un repentino calor subió hasta su pecho, quemando la forzada protección que intentaba mantener a su alrededor, el miedo, y los deseos de seguir con eso. Gray no decía las cosas en vano, y si ya no lo conocía, lo notaba en sus ojos grises que ahora la miraban.

—¿Quieres ir por un helado? —quiso saber.

Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente, reparando en que recién ahora sentía plena felicidad. Aunque fuera por unos segundos, seguramente.

—No me mires así... No sé cómo sentirme al hacerte llorar —murmuró bastante incómodo, llegando a desordenarse el cabello, sin saber qué hacer con las manos.

—¿Uno de mora estaría bien? —rió ligeramente, consciente de que era el favorito de los dos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Gray se mostró sorprendido, intentando espantar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado por unos segundos.

I.

—No sabía que te gustara este helado.

—La mayoría de las chicas no es estricta con respecto a los helados. Aunque prefiero mucho más el de mora, tiene un sabor algo especial a mi parecer —dijo.

Gray alzó una ceja.

—¿No deberías estar en el gremio? —le hizo una pregunta con trampa.

Ella al principio no lo entendió y sólo contestó.

—No estaré para toda la vida.

Gray sonrió.

—Eso se me hizo cruel hasta a mí.

Lisanna boqueó unos instantes y entonces entrecerró los ojos.

—Eres un tramposo. Siempre diciendo cosas con otras intenciones o trasfondos, y haciendo sentir cosas raras a la gente.

Aunque bromeaba y en parte fuera verdad, su expresión se volvió seria mientras fijaba su mirada en su helado. Lisanna se detuvo al notar el cambio en el chico.

—Tú eres la tramposa. Eras la tramposa. Siempre sonriendo de aquella manera, mirando con tus grandes ojos azules. Diciendo cosas que hacían sentir calidez para entonces irte, destrozar, y volver a hacer recordar una vez olvidan todo.

La miró otra vez, para encontrarla sorprendida. Sólo tenía que cambiar el sentido a las palabras, y podría darse cuenta de ello. Sonriendo por sonriéndome, mirando por mirándome. _Diciéndome cosas que me hacían sentir calidez para_ _entonces desvanecerte, destrozándome_ _y volver para hacerme recordar una vez empezaba a sentir algo por alguien más._

—Eso...

—Siempre tan injusta, no reparando en nada —murmuró—, entonces largándote con Natsu. Provocando algo en Lucy como la curiosidad al punto de lograr que se separe de mí en uno de los pocos momentos que está conmigo sin interrupciones...

—Lamento arruinarte la vida.

—El que arruina mi vida soy yo, Natsu me entrega cosas y me las quita, Lucy tiene el control de todo y tú... ilusionas con tu luz y entonces te apagas sola, sin avisar —susurró.

—Somos humanos, no somos perfectos.

Gray negó con la cabeza.

—Ustedes dos son las personas más perfectas que he visto. Tú y Lucy. Tan iguales y tan diferentes...

—¿Estás enamorado de Lucy? —preguntó al segundo.

—No. No lo estoy.

—Hablas de ella como si lo estuvieras —siguió comiendo su helado.

—También hablo de ti así —alzó una ceja.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí, entonces? —volvió a preguntar.

Gray bufó, remplazando una risa.

—No es algo que pueda decir realmente.

Lisanna frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que no?

Terminaron sus helados y se deshicieron de lo que sobraba. Luego se quedaron uno frente al otro.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Sólo _hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro_.

La chica enarcó las cejas y cruzó los brazos por debajo de sus pechos. Observó a Gray con curiosidad, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, incentivándolo a que le dijera. Mientras que Gray se mentalizaba para lo que haría, tragó en seco y por un momento movió sus manos, apretándolas. Entonces suspiró casi imperceptiblemente ante la mirada ahora confusa de Lisanna, y hizo lo que quería.

Sus dos manos subieron, una se ubicó en la mejilla de Lisanna y la otra a la altura de su mandíbula, siendo acariciada levemente por sus dedos. Cuando la albina se dio cuenta, Gray ya estaba presionando sus labios. No supo cómo reaccionar, y lo miró fijamente, notando que sus párpados se encontraban cerrados. Un fuerte calor la recorrió hasta llegar hasta su estómago y pecho. Sus labios se abrieron un poco y Gray presionó un poco más. A pesar de que el helado había enfriado casi por completo su cuerpo, sentía que todo dentro de ella quemaba, partícipes de un pleno incendio.

Gray de pronto se alejó de ella mientras que Lisanna no le quitaba la mirada de encima. No se esperaba eso para nada.

— _Siempre quise hacer eso_... Lamento si te hice sentir incómoda —resolvió decir.

Las mejillas de la chica se volvieron rojas y por un momento no supo qué decir.

—No importa, no te preocupes, es sólo que ha sido un poco sorpresivo y... Obviamente, nunca había sido besada antes —murmuró.

Gray sintió el deseó de rodar los ojos ante eso. Nunca antes había sido besada porque se había pasado su niñez con Natsu, parte de su adolescencia con Natsu, y lo que quedaba en Edolas, con aquel Natsu más patético y lento que el propio Natsu. Así, nunca iba a vivir eso.

—Creo que la he cagado —soltó con tal seriedad, que Lisanna dejó su casi escasa y repentina timidez atrás para reír, aunque al instante sus manos fueron a parar sobre sus labios, cubriéndolos para amortiguar la risa.

Era extraño pensar que estaba tocando sus labios, que habían sido besados por Gray hace manos de un minuto. Sus labios, húmedos, sobre los suyos. Los labios de Gray...

Mierda.

—¿Ahora es divertido? —exclamó con fingida y exagerada indignación.

Lisanna siguió riendo tras su mano, ante la mirada perpleja del chico.

—Te ha salido gracioso —se excusó y defendió.

Él parpadeó por unos momentos, buscando qué decir ante eso. Cortar por lo sano era evitar un silencio incómodo en aquel momento.

—Me siento como un payaso. Muy Natsu, la verdad —dijo, haciendo referencia a que Natsu era un payaso, según él.

Ante aquellas palabras, ella comenzó a reír mucho más luego de que una imagen de Gray como uno de aquellos personajes llegara a su cabeza, sobre todo que luego aparecía Natsu también como uno para golpearlo por llevarse la atención —quién sabe qué carajos con eso, Lisanna era bastante imaginativa—.

Y Gray se quedó mirando a Lisanna con bastante paciencia, no estaba muy seguro de si era bueno o malo que se estuviera riendo, pero de él, según.


End file.
